


not a baby

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can this be rated G for one f-bomb? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: And then come the selfies, and he knows Hoseok is fine.





	not a baby

**Author's Note:**

> a critical question for myself: how many times is it really necessary to use the word 'soft' in a story?

It’s only a few days afterwards that he realizes they didn’t actually talk about it, and that maybe they should have. About Hoseok’s sudden display of insecurity at his size. Minhyuk had praised him and they’d fucked through it and that had been that. Hoseok has seemed fine since but Minhyuk maybe feels a little bit guilty.

Maybe Hoseok wanted to talk about it? Minhyuk’s usually good at knowing when things need to be said and knowing what to say, knowing how to comfort and especially comfort Hoseok, who’s so sensitive. Who isn’t fragile, but is.

Minhyuk’s so good at being there for people that he holds himself to a certain standard, and the moment he underperforms even the slightest he starts beating himself up. Worrying. Second-guessing. Replaying conversations and events over and over and picking apart every little thing he said and did wrong.

(If they do talk, he thinks he’d want to talk about this – how he worries sometimes that he isn’t there for Hoseok in all the ways he should be. And of course Hoseok would assure him that he’s being silly. They’re both insecure about what they’re most self-confident in.)

But Hoseok has seemed happy since. He’s seemed happy for a while now, but maybe even more so since the night in Hong Kong. The past few days have been full of his smiles and teasing, his goofiness, his flirting. In the van, at the airport, in the airplane. He’ll crash suddenly, sleep for a while, and then he’s awake and it’s flirting and giggling and smiling all over again, like those are the things that fuel him, like they’re all he’s made of.

It makes Minhyuk smile and roll his eyes, and then try to hide his smile with exasperation, which brings them right back to flirting. He thinks maybe he didn’t do anything wrong at all.

And then come the selfies, and he _knows_ Hoseok is fine.

The first two are of Hoseok leaning back against the arm of that leather couch, the muscles of his arms not so subtly on display. Minhyuk has literally been in Hoseok’s presence for the past who knows how many hours, so the pictures shouldn’t be anything special. But Hoseok knows exactly what he’s doing – knows his angles, knows exactly what will make the fans blush and giggle and fan themselves.

He’s lethal, and the moment Minhyuk sees the selfies, he opens his texts with Hoseok and sends _‘Wow hyung, look at those arms! Lookin good~’_ with a little winky face for good measure.

He glances across the room toward the buffet table, sees Hoseok pull his phone out of his back pocket. Watches as Hoseok unlocks his phone, watches the slight movement of his eyebrows as he reads the message, then understands, then lifts his gaze to look for Minhyuk.

Their eyes meet, and Hoseok’s smile is soft and sweet. Yes, he’s fine.

* * *

The next day, Minhyuk almost chokes on his room service breakfast when he gets the notification for a new post to their fancafe. His mouth hangs open. A piece of chewed up sweet potato falls back onto his plate.

The caption says something about a video and exercising and whatever, but Minhyuk’s eyes snap up to roam over Hoseok’s back, the rock hard swell of his shoulders, of his biceps in those tight gray sleeves, of the veins bulging in his arms.

And then, before his eyes, Hoseok replies to his very own post: _I’m not a baby anymore, right?_

Minhyuk realizes he’s chewing on his lip, lets it slide out from between his teeth.

He opens his texts and types out, _‘Shit hyung, your back.’_

After he sends it, it dawns on him that he should probably elaborate, but all he manages is, _‘Looks like you could crush me between your shoulder blades.’_

And then one more, for sentimentality: _‘Super sexy.’_ With a smoochy emoji.

He inhales a few bites of breakfast potato before his phone buzzes. Hoseok’s reply is a single red heart, and though Minhyuk can’t see his own smile, he thinks it’s probably the softest he’s ever given.

* * *

He posts the picture of them a little bit later, on twitter with some lighthearted caption about protecting Hoseok’s sleeping face. In the airport Hoseok sidles up to him for a second, nudges him with his hip.

“We’re cute.”

Minhyuk smiles at him, snorts out of his nose. “You’re cute, hyung. I was just sleeping.” And he’d like to be sleeping now. The last few days have been nonstop and his head is constantly swimming.

“You’re cute,” Hoseok says under his breath, lowering his eyes, and he lets them be separated by a few paces once again.

As exhausted as Minhyuk is, there’s a spring in his step the rest of the way to the terminal.


End file.
